No Chance of Sonshine
by CokaColaSodaPop
Summary: Sonny and Chad are completely in love! They couldn't be happier, until Sonny finds out that she is pregnant. Sonny doesn't know if she should tell someone or keep it to herself for awhile. Will she tell Chad? If she tells him, will he even care?
1. What If?

After a full day of panicking, I had finally brought myself to buy the test. Now I was back at the studio in the bathroom sitting on the floor. This test would tell me if I would have to make one of the biggest decisions of my life.

Not only was I scared, but I was guilty too. I felt guilty about loving Chad, I felt guilty about being in love with Chad, and I felt guilty about making love to Chad. In my mind I went over the events of that one fateful night. I went to his house with him to harmlessly watch a movie, we started to make out…and, one thing led to another, and here I am now, sitting in a bathroom waiting to see the results of my pregnancy test at the young age of 16.

At this point reality really started to hit me. I started thinking about my options if I was pregnant. I could get an abortion, give the child up for adoption, or keep the baby. Any one of these options would impact my life tremendously. If I got an abortion, I would have to live with the fact that I killed an innocent unborn child for the rest of my life, and struggle with my tender emotions.

If I give the child up for adoption, I would, at least temporarily, have to leave _So Random_. Since our viewers are so young, me as a pregnant teen would not be the best role model. Along with adoption, I couldn't deal with an open adoption. Seeing _my_ child with their 'parents' and calling me Sonny instead of mom. If there was to be a closed adoption I would always wonder how my baby was doing, and I risk the chance of them trying to find me when they are old enough.

If I keep the baby, I would probably have to completely quit the show. I would have to buy food, and diapers, and clothes, and toys, and so many other things to keep my baby happy. I would be the youngest mom taking my child to kindergarten. I would have to give up my entire teenage life as I know it.

I will have to grow up in 9 months.


	2. Waking Up

**Okay soooo I am VERY, VERY, VERY sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was really confused about how to upload a second chapter since this is my first story! I tried to upload something and it was just the first chapter/prolouge so then I finally figured out how to get the second chapter up, but realized that I needed to delete the prolouge from the second chapter and I tried editing but got confused so I just put off doing the story for a long time, but now I am back and will try to get chapters up regularly! I love the reviews so keep that up! And also I noticed alot of people who have faved the first chapter so thank you very much for reading! I hope you guys forgive me!!! :) 3**

I sat in the bathroom and cried for at least half an hour, knowing the test was showing the result, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at it. When I had finally calmed down, I stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to the test, which was next to the sink.

I looked down, and there it was…a small pink plus sign, which indicated that I was indeed pregnant. I wanted to sob again, but no tears came. I felt my breathing speed up. I was beginning to hyperventilate. I also felt faint. I walked out into the prop house in a panic. Everyone from the cast was chatting with each other until, I walked in with a tearstained face and panic in my eyes.

"Sonny, are you okay?" asked Tawni, who seemed genuinely worried. I wasn't sure how to answer that. Was I supposed to just blurt out 'no actually I'm pregnant'?

"I-I-um well," I started breathing more rapidly. "I-just cant-breath!" Which was true, though that was not the reason for my panic. Before I could utter another word, I blacked out!

I woke up in a hospital bed with needles in my arms and a throbbing headache. I'm sure they had run many tests already, even one to confirm my pregnancy, which I hoped they had not told anyone yet. As I began to sit up, I saw Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, and even Chad, my boyfriend. He rushed over to me and gave me a big hug when he realized I was awake.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened? Do you know how scared I was?" Chad said clearly concerned

"Hun I'm fine! I guess I just had an asthma attack." I replied. I was exceptionally good at creating believable excuses. I was sure I had everyone fooled until I looked over at Tawni, who was clearly not buying it.

We had become best friends when I started dating Chad. We know everything about each other, and I consider her my sister. She also knows when I'm lying. I'm not sure how she can tell, but she can. It looked like she wasn't gonna make a scene and just ask me about it later…thank god!

"Oh I'm so glad your okay! The doctor said you could come home today, but he wouldn't tell us anything else because we aren't family…well he did tell Tawni what happened, but only because she lied and said she was your sister. She won't tell us what the doctor told her though!" Chad said.

"Well there is nothing to tell so stop being so worried! Okay? I love you!" I replied

"I love you too, but I want you to be more careful, start carrying your inhaler around with you so this doesn't happen again!"

"Okay, I will, I promise. Now can I go home?" I said

Chad drove me back to the studio, and walked me all the way into my dressing room. He gave me a tight hug, kissed me, smiled, and left. Not his usual way of saying goodbye, but I was okay with it. Usually we stand in my dressing room for ten minutes and say how much we love each other, but today was different. In a way I could tell that he was uneasy with the situation of me being in the hospital. It seemed like he wanted a better answer as to why I was there, as if he knew I was hiding something.

When Chad left, I sat down on the small couch in Tawni and my dressing room. Right then, she walked in.

"What the hell Sonny?" she demanded.

"What is wrong with you?" I replied

"How could you not tell me? How could you hide something like that from me!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Tawni screamed, as she threw my positive pregnancy test on the couch. I looked at it for a moment. "What are you gonna do?" Tawni asked in a much more calm voice.

"I-I don't know!" I said bursting into tears. Tawni sat next to me and rubbed my back as I cried.

"Shh, shh." She said trying to calm me down. When I finally did calm down, she said, "I don't want you to get an abortion, it's your choice and all but it's not something I would do." I knew I wasn't going to get an abortion, I couldn't kill Chad's baby. Now I was left with 2 choices.

"I'm not going to get an abortion, and I don't know if I should keep the baby or not." I said

"Well, I think I would keep the baby, but adoption is fine too! Maybe you should talk to Chad about this."

"Tell Chad? I can't tell Chad! What if he breaks up with me? What if he refuses to help with the baby?"

"Sonny, Chad loves you too much to do any of those things. He would never want to hurt you like that." Tawni had a point, Chad does love me, I know that for a fact but I couldn't contemplate telling him I was pregnant.

"I want you to tell him Sonny. Go to his dressing room right now and tell him." Tawni had a pleading look on her face. "He deserves to know that he's going to be a father!" I couldn't argue with that, so without saying anything I got up and left on a path to see him…and if I'm brave enough…tell him.


End file.
